Stir Crazy
by Banana Belle
Summary: Everyone is getting stir-crazy. In chapter 8, Colleen wakes up. Will she be able to hear again? Completed
1. Colleen's Sick Day

"Colleen, Brian!" Dr. Michaela Quinn called her two children to breakfast. She waited until she heard movement from each side of the upstairs hallway.

"Good morning Ma!" Brian said cheerfully as he sat down at the table.

The door opened and Sully entered with a gust of wind. "It's windy out today, I think I'll drive Colleen and Brian to school today," he said.

"I like the wind; I'd rather walk," Brian said with his mouth full of oatmeal.

Sully joined Brian at the table. "Where is Colleen?" he asked.

"I don't know what is taking her so long this morning. She is usually up before I am," Dr. Mike answered. "I'll go check on her."

Michaela went up the stairs and knocked on Colleen's door.

"Colleen?" she called.

There was no reply. She opened the door and found Colleen hunched over on the floor.

"Colleen, are you all right?" she asked with concern.

"I don't feel well Ma," Colleen moaned.

"What's the matter?" Michaela asked.

"My head is pounding, and I feel dizzy," Colleen replied.

"Get back into bed," Michaela said, as she pulled the covers back for her daughter. "I'll bring you some broth."

Michaela made the trip back down the stairs. Sully and Brian looked up at her from their breakfast.

"Colleen is sick," she answered their question before they asked it.

"What do you think it is?" Sully asked.

"I hope it just cold, but it could be something worse. She needs to stay in bed," Michaela told her husband.

"Someone should stay with her," Sully said, "and in this weather so many folks will be coming down with things. You'll be needed at the clinic."

"Sully, I don't want you to have to drop everything whenever something happens to one of the children," Michaela said. She began warming up some broth, for Colleen.

"Well, who else is going to do it? Matthew and Ingrid are going to be in Denver for two more weeks," Sully told her.

No one noticed Brian buttoning up his coat by the door. He was reaching down to pick up his books when Sully finally looked over at him.

"Brian, I told you I would take you to school," Sully said with a bit of irritation in his voice.

"But I want to walk," Brian protested.

"Brian, I'm leaving for the clinic after I bring Colleen this broth," Michaela told her son. "I'll drop you off on my way."

Colleen was grateful for the broth. "Ma, you aren't staying home today because of me are you?" Colleen asked.

"No, Sully insisted that I go to the clinic. He is staying here with you today," she told Colleen.

"He shouldn't. I'll be fine by myself," Colleen insisted.

"I wouldn't feel comfortable leaving you here all alone. What if you were to fall?" Michaela asked.

"Ma, I'm sixteen. I'm not a little girl," Colleen said.

"I know that, but I wouldn't leave any of my patients alone, especially not one as pretty as you," Michaela told Colleen. "I'd better go; I'm taking Brian to school."

"Bye, Ma," Colleen said.

"Get lots of rest today and stay in bed," Michaela warned.

"Yes, Dr. Mike," Colleen replied.

Dr. Mike drove towards town with Brian sitting next to her in the wagon.

Back at the homestead, Sully was looking out the window. He was thinking of cutting down an old dead tree this morning before he made lunch. He plans were halted as large raindrops and lighting could be seen outside the glass.

"Well there is always the shaky table leg," he told himself.

He spent the morning trying to stabilize the table's leg. It just didn't want to be sturdy. He decided he should probably check on Colleen. He tapped on her door, and entered when there was no answer. She was asleep. He noticed the half full broth bowl and picked it up.

"Err," Colleen moaned as she rolled over.

Sully noticed that her face was red and quite wet. He went downstairs and brought back a cool wet rag to mop her forehead.

The rest of Sully's day passed along slowly. Just before Brian had come home, the rain had stopped.

"How was school?" Sully asked Brian.

"It was okay. Everyone hopes that Colleen gets better soon especially Becky," Brian said.

"I'm going to be working on clearing the dead tree in the yard, stay in the house in case Colleen needs something," Sully told him.

"Can I have some wood, to carve something?" Brian asked.

"After you get your chores and homework finished," Sully answered.

Brian doubted that he would ever be done with it all before supper. He sat at the table to do his homework. He noticed the table's leg was still wobbly. He made a mental note to tell Sully.


	2. Back to School

"How are you feeling?" Michaela asked Colleen.

"Much better, Ma. I think I can go back to school today," Colleen told her.

"Are you sure?" Michaela questioned.

"Yes, I'm much better. May I go back to school today?" Colleen pleaded.

"If you're feeling better, I don't see why not," Michaela said.

Colleen dressed slowly; she really wasn't feeling better, but she didn't want to be a burden to anyone. She went downstairs to find everyone waiting around the table for her.

"Are you really coming to school today?" Brian asked.

Colleen nodded as she sat down. She tried to eat the oatmeal in her bowl, but she had no appetite.

"Are you sure that you're feeling better?" Michaela asked, "You don't seem to be eating much this morning."

"I'm fine," Colleen snapped.

"Colleen, you shouldn't speak to your Ma like that," Sully scolded.

"I'm sorry. I guess I'm a little nervous," Colleen apologized.

"It's all right, I understand," Michaela told her.

"Brian, we should leave now so we aren't late," Colleen said.

Brian shoved two more spoonfuls of oatmeal into his mouth, before he set his spoon down.

"Don't forget your lunches," Michaela reminded them.

Brian grabbed the lunches and handed one to Colleen. The both scooped up their books and headed to school.

"I don't have to be into the clinic for a least another hour," Michaela said.

"I wish I could stay, but I need to go out to the reservation as early as I can," Sully told her.

"You had better get going then," she said.

Sully leaned towards her, and the couple shared a lengthy kiss. Sully was the first to pull away.

"I should be home early. Do you want me to stop by the clinic?" he asked.

"That would be fine, but you don't need to rush," Michaela told him.

"Goodbye," Sully said, giving his wife one last kiss.

"Go," Michaela ordered.

"I am," Sully said, and true to his word, he closed the door moments later.

Michaela collected the dishes from the table and washed them. She then walked around the house cleaning what needed to be cleaned. That job not taking very long, she settled in a chair to do some reading. Her mind wandered away from the written words.

"We should go on a picnic this Sunday," Michaela said to herself. Looking at the clock on the wall, she added, "but I had better get into town."

(At the school)

"I'm glad your back," Becky told Colleen, "Yesterday seemed to go on forever. We had a surprise math quiz, and I have a feeling I did horrible. You are so much better in math than I am. Are you listening me?"

"Yes," Colleen told her friend. Colleen's head was pounding. "I'm going to go sit down now."

The first half of the day seemed to drag by slowly. Becky was helping her make up the work she had missed, but Becky might have well have been speaking Chinese. Colleen walked outside with the others for lunch.

"Colleen, are you feeling sick again?" Brian asked.

"Why do ask?" Colleen questioned.

"You looked like you were going to fall over during the lecture on the War of 1812," Brian told her.

"I feel fine. I'm just not interested in the War of 1812 that is all," she said.

Colleen had no idea how she made it through the rest of the day. Nevertheless, before she knew it she and Brian were walking across the street to the clinic.

"How was school?" Michaela asked. There were no patients in to see her at the time.

"Fine," Brian answered.

"Colleen?" Michaela asked.

"I'm just a little behind for being out yesterday," Colleen said.

"Well you'll catch up," Michaela told her. "Sully went to go pick up a shipment of supplies from Loren, he should be back soon. Colleen you look worn out."

"I'm really tired," Colleen said.

"I'm sure Sully will take you home with him when he gets back," Michaela.

"Sully will take who?" Sully asked, as he entered the room carrying several large boxes.

"You'll take Colleen home; she's exhausted," Michaela informed him.

"It would be my pleasure. Where would you like these?" he asked.

"Over in the corner is fine," Michaela said. "I'll sort through them later."

"Ma, is it all right if I go and play with the other kids?" Brian asked.

"Yes, but make sure you're home early enough to help with the chores," Michaela told him.

"I will," Brian said.

"And don't slam the," she began.

"Slam."

"Door," Michaela finished too late.

"Are you ready to leave Colleen?" Sully asked.

Colleen nodded and followed Sully outside to his horse. He helped her up before he mounted himself. Sully rode a little more slowly than usual and not because of the extra weight. Colleen seemed to be having trouble holding herself on. After a few minutes, she rested her head against Sully's chest and drifted to sleep.

"Colleen did you see the size of the bird?" he asked.

There was no response. Sully realized that she was asleep, and he remained quiet the rest of the ride.

When they reached the homestead, he gently shook Colleen's shoulder. She didn't even flinch. He shook her a little harder and still no response. He brought his hand to her forehead; her face was burning. Sully turned the horse around to head back to the clinic, much faster this time.


	3. Silent Snow

Thanks to everyone who reviewed. This chapter isn't medically accurate; I made it all up please forgive me.

* * *

Sully burst through the door of the clinic with Colleen in his arms.

"What happened?" Michaela asked.

"She just passed out. I thought she was asleep," Sully explained. He set Colleen down so Michaela could examine her.

"I need to try and bring her fever down," Dr. Mike said. She began to mix a powder, into water.

"Ma, what is going on?" Colleen asked. She woke suddenly and was very confused. Colleen sat up, and she was starting to stand when Sully stopped her.

"Just lay still," Michaela said gently.

Colleen did just that, and she soon drifted to sleep. The sleep was anything but peaceful.

Inside her head, Colleen saw pictures that looked real. Her family was on an afternoon picnic when suddenly the sky lost its spirited blue color and turned as black as night. Colleen could no longer see anything. She could hear Sully, Michaela, and Brian calling out to her, but she could no longer see them. Then Colleen was sucked into the blackness, and she could no longer hear the voices.

She awoke with a start and slowly opened her eyes. The blackness was gone, and Colleen could see that she was in her own bed. Michaela was sitting in a chair next to her reading a book.

"Ma," Colleen called out, but she couldn't hear her own words.

Michaela looked up and began to speak, but Colleen could only see her lips moving.

"Ma, I can't hear you. What is going on?" Colleen asked.

Michaela opened her bag and pulled out an instrument. She looked into Colleen's right ear, then her left. Colleen was trembling now and pulling on the edge of her quilt.

Michaela takes out a small notepad and wrote, "Calm down, the hearing loss is an after effect of influenza."

"Most people recover," Michaela wrote. She didn't want to tell Colleen that the deafness was usually permanent. "Just try and sleep, I'll be here," she finished.

Colleen laid her head back onto her pillow. She drifted to sleep, although, this time there was no dream.

When Michaela was sure Colleen was asleep, she slipped out of the room and down the stairs. Sully was placing more logs into the fireplace. As he set the last one down, the fire rose and the wood crackled. It was only now that he noticed his wife standing outside of the fire's warm glow.

"Colleen woke up," she told him.

"That's good," Sully said as he walked toward Michaela. He placed his hands on her shoulders looking deeply into her eyes. "Something else is wrong," he stated.

"Yes, she can't hear," Michaela said.

"Is it permanent?" he asked.

"In almost all cases of illness caused hearing loss, the loss is permanent," she answered.

"Do you think others are going to catch whatever Colleen had?" Sully questioned.

"Most likely, her symptoms were very influenza like," Michaela stated.

"Do you have enough supplies to get through an epidemic?" he asked. "Today at the reservation, someone told me the animals are acting strange. Which is usually the sign of a storm," he commented.

"It's probably true," Michaela answered.

"You should get some rest while you're still able to," he told her.

"You should probably get some rest too," she said suggestively with a smile on her face.

The pair crept up the stairs being quiet as not to wake the children. Just as they began undressing, a knock on the front door broke the silence. They both hurried to replace the discarded clothing and quickly headed downstairs.

Before Sully had the door all the way opened, a voice began to speak, "Dr. Mike, there's a bunch of folks in town who are mighty sick."

Michaela headed back upstairs to retrieve her bag. "Don't wait up for me," she told Sully, "I could be out all night."

Sully watched his wife disappear into the darkness form the doorway. There were snowflakes dropping from the sky. When he went back inside, he decided to place some more wood on the fire because it was going to be a long cold night.

(The Next Morning)

Sully awoke groggy from his deep sleep. He looked over to see that Michaela hadn't returned home. He dressed quickly and walked across the hall to Colleen's room. He tapped gently on the door; he was always careful to give Colleen her privacy. It was only after he had done this that he remembered she wouldn't be able to hear him.

Colleen was sitting in a chair looking out the window. The snow had covered everything, and it was still coming down. Brian who had woken up before everyone else was running below through snow higher than his knees. Sully watched this for a few moments before Colleen broke the silence.

"It's pretty, everything always looks so fresh and clean when it's covered in snow," she commented.

Sully nodded, and he left the room to go downstairs. The floor had a trail of slush footprints on it; Brian had come inside after walking around in the snow. Sully put his coat on to go outside and check on the horses. Brian was no where to be seen.

"Argh," Brian called as he sat up from the snowy tomb he had created for himself. "Did I scare you?" he asked.

"Yes, why doesn't the snow monster go bring some more wood into the house, so it has time to dry before we need it," Sully told him.

"All right," Brian answered. He stood up and started to run, but after a few steps he was face first in the snow.

"Don't run with the wood," Sully called after him.

Brian turned around and said, "Walking isn't any fun."

"Brian," Sully said again, "don't run with the wood."

* * *

Sorry to stop there, but I'm saving the rest for another chapter. Keep reviewing and maybe you'll see chapter four sooner. 


	4. Still Here

Brian brushed off the blanket of snow covering the woodpile. He tried to lift a log, but it was frozen to the pile. After a few good pulls, the log became free. The proceeding logs didn't put up as much of a fight as the first had. He walked towards the house taking small steps to keep from losing a log. He made the trip back and forth until the wood box was overflowing.

Colleen sat in the same chair she had been sitting in all morning. She didn't know what else to do. Never had she imagined that one day she would wake up not being able to hear. Even worse, there was no way Michaela or Sully would let her do anything for a long time until they were sure she was well.

Brian was sitting in front of the fireplace warming his wind-bitten body. Sully was preparing oatmeal; he had been doing a lot of cooking the past few days.

"Are we going to starve to death?" Brian asked.

"Well, I didn't think my cooking was that bad," Sully replied.

"I'm not joking in school we learned how people died in blizzards," Brian explained.

"We aren't going to starve to death," Sully told him.

"Are you sure?" Brian questioned.

"I'm positive. Why don't you get out the checkers, and I'll play a few games with you," Sully said.

Brian took out the checker set and began to place the wooden circles in their squares. He finished just as Sully told him to go ask Colleen if she wanted breakfast.

"You're going to have to write it down for her," he said.

"Why?" Brian asked.

"She isn't able to hear very well," Sully responded.

Brian went up the stairs and tapped on Colleen's door then he opened it. Colleen was sitting in a chair near the window. Brian saw the notepad and wrote down his message. Colleen smiled at him, and wrote she that wanted to come downstairs and eat.

Brian shook his head and wrote, "Ma told Sully that you needed to stay in bed."

Brian went downstairs and returned a few moments later with a warm bowl of oatmeal. Colleen took the bowl from him and sat down alone near her window.

Downstairs, Brian ate his oatmeal quickly and washed his bowl. He waited impatiently for Sully to finish eating when he finally did Brian washed that bowl too.

Brian and Sully settled on the floor for around of checkers. The first game was close, but Sully won by a double jump. They played twice more before Sully said he had enough.

At the Clinic 

Michaela now had five patients with the same symptoms Colleen had. She wasn't overwhelmed because none of the patients had more energy. She sat at her desk going through medical books trying to find out if a case had ever been reported like this one in Colorado Springs. She hadn't been able to find anything that matched what her patients had come down with.

Back at the Homestead

Sully sat in the barn brushing one of the horses. He wondered how Michaela was doing. Wishing even more that the snow wasn't so deep so he go see her, and that he didn't have to worry about leaving Colleen and Brian alone. He looked around the barn. He was looking for anything to keep himself busy.

Colleen was sitting on her bed reading a book. Reading was about the only thing she could do. She was reading a collection of Jane Austen's works; so far Emma was her favorite.

Brian was sprawled out on the hard floor of the living room. He was trying to build a tower out of checker pieces. He had already succeeded several times, but there was nothing else to do. Sully had told that he had to stay inside the snow was getting to high, and it was hard to tell were there were drifts.

Sully entered the house and took off his boots. He could hear the sound of wood clacking against wood quickly followed wood against metal. He wandered in to the living room to investigate. Brian was tossing the checkers into rows of metal soldiers. The soldiers were making groaning noises.

"What kind of game is this?" Sully asked.

"War," Brian told him.

"I see, and you're the opposing army," Sully commented.

"No, I'm the canon," Brian explained.

"I would prefer you didn't treat your toys like that. You need to put the checkers away if you aren't going to use them right," Sully said.

"Okay," Brian replied. He put the checker set away, but a few of the checkers found their way into his pocket. He collected his soldiers and moved the army to higher ground more specifically his bedroom.

He set the poor defenseless soldiers up on the floor next to his bed. Brian climbed on the bed, and he began attacking the soldiers in the valley. It only took three shots before all the soldiers were down.

Across the hall, Colleen was running her brush through her hair. She wasn't sure how much longer she was going to able to stand this. Everything was quiet, too quiet.


	5. Halted

At the Homestead

"Brian," Sully called through the house.

Brian scrambled to hide his contraband checkers under the bed before Sully entered his room.

Sully opened the door to see Brian pulling his head out from underneath his bed.

"What are you doing?" Sully asked.

"Just looking for something," Brian answered thinking he had made a very smooth cover.

"I see, I'm going to go into town to check on your Ma so I leaving you in charge. Make sure Colleen stays in bed and don't either of you think about leaving the house," he instructed.

Brian nodded and Sully left the homestead and headed for town.

Colleen was sitting on her bed thinking. The more she thought, the more her thoughts turned to anger. She couldn't believe Dr. Mike was in town with other patients while Colleen sat here unable to hear. Sure, it was selfish, but at this point Colleen didn't care.

The snow was still coming down, a little softer than it had been. Colleen watched the flakes make their paths to earth. She made a little game out of it pretending each snowflake was searching for what it really wanted out of life. She would pick one flake to follow with her eyes, and before it landed she would decide whether it was married, what places it had traveled to, and if the snowflake had many hardships in life.

This game occupied her for several hours but darkness was now falling. It became harder to follow the snowflakes through their lives. Brian came in the room to let Colleen know it was time to eat. She gave one last hope-filled look out her window before following her brother.

Colleen looked at the slightly burnt biscuits and strange smelling soup set out on the table. Brian snatched up a piece of writing paper and informed Colleen that he had prepared the meal. She smiled; it was now that Colleen decided she was well enough to cook.

Colleen pulled the paper towards her and asked Brian where Sully was. He wrote, "He went to town to check on Ma."

Colleen sat down in the chair folded her hands and said a prayer although it was not a traditional grace. She asked God to give her hearing back, and she promised if he did she would always do to good for others her whole life.

Brian and Colleen's dinner commenced in the stillness of the evening.

At the Clinic

Sully tied his horse near the door to the clinic. He opened the door removing his hat has he did so. Michaela turned quickly to see who had arrived. Her heart swelled with happiness, but her face didn't show it.

"Is something wrong?" she asked.

"Yes, I miss you," Sully answered.

"You had me worried. I was thinking something had happened to one of the children," she scolded.

"I needed to see you," he pleaded.

"I'm glad you came," she said.

The couple stood for a moment looking into each other eyes. Michaela had been hoping he would come, and she knew how selfish she was being.

"Where are all the patients?" Sully asked looking around at the empty space.

"The last one went home today, but I was staying in case someone else needed me," she explained.

"I'm glad you did because I just having been feeling well, doc. There is this throbbing pain right here," Sully said this and pointed to his heart.

"I've never heard of anything like that before," she played along.

"I think that I know how you can cure me," he stated. "I need you to place your lips on mine and hold them there for the longest of times."

"I just might be able to arrange that," she whispered softly into his ear.

Together they joined as a candle's light met the snow of the night through the window's glass.

Back at the Homestead

Colleen had washed the dishes, and Brian had helped her dry them. The dishes were now settled in for their night's rest in the cupboard just as Brian and Colleen were now settled in their beds. Colleen closed her eyes and entered a sweet dream-filled sleep.

Brian on the other hand was anxious for Sully's return. He laid waiting fully dressed. The sounds of Sully didn't come and didn't come. Brian started to fill his young head with ideas about Sully being stuck in the bitter cold wishing Brian to come rescue him.

"That's it," Brian finally said aloud, "I'm going out."

He knew enough not to wake Colleen. She would have never let him go; girls never understood heroes. Heroes didn't have to follow the same rules as everyone else, they had to leave whenever they were needed, and they couldn't wait until morning's light.

Brian put his arms through his coat and pulled on his boots. He quietly opened the door and went out into the night air. He walked along the trail of hoof prints left by the horse. Suddenly he heard the drumming side of the horse. Brian stopped in his tracks only now had the thought of how angry Pa might be flooded into his head. He tried to find a place to hide, but it was useless there wasn't a twig to shield him in sight.

The drumming was getting closer now Brian stood waiting for it to come. He only now that he remembered Sully's words. "Make sure Colleen stays in bed and don't either of you think about leaving the house." Brian was 0 for 2; this wasn't good.

Brian closed his eyes waiting for Sully to see him. It never happened the pounding grew louder and started to fade. Sully hadn't seen him! He was safe for a few moments, but he remembered he now had to get into the house. Brian ran faster than he ever had needed to before. He had to beat Sully to the barn. Brian had the barn in sight only a few more feet. As he hands touched the cool wood, he felt victory.

Brian only had a moment to catch his breath before Sully appeared.

"What are you doing out here, Brian?" Sully asked.

"I couldn't sleep so I decided to check on the horses," Brian replied.

Brian poured some oats into a feed bag making less work for Sully. The pair walked up to the house together. Once inside, Sully put on some coffee. He offered some to Brian who was warming himself by the fire. Brian accepted; he didn't like the bitter taste of coffee. However, he enjoyed the smell, and coffee always made him feel older even if for a few short minutes.

"How is Ma?" Brian asked.

"Fine, all the other patients have gone home," Sully stated. He didn't mention that the other patients hadn't loss their hearing.

"Good, so Colleen should be better soon," Brian added.

Sully nodded, he couldn't respond to that. After a few moments of silence, he told Brian to go to bed. Brian did without argument, leaving Sully alone, again.

* * *

Thank you for the reviews, they always put a smile on my face. Good news, the first season of Dr. Quinn is coming to DVD! You can place pre-order at Amazon or at the AE website. 


	6. It Starts Again

It has been over two months, but here is another chapter.

-)-)-)-)-)-)-

Colleen looked out the window. The moon's light showed the blanketed ground. She couldn't sit is this stuffy room any longer. Without thinking, she dressed herself and crept down the stairs. She opened the door and stepped into the hollowing wind not even bothering to close the door.

Several hours later Sully awoke. He was cold all over. He got out of bed to make sure the children had enough coverings on. He walked into Colleen's room first and was horrified to see her missing. "She probably went downstairs to sit by the fire," he said to himself.

But downstairs Colleen was nowhere to be seen, and the door was swinging back in forth in the wind. As he approached the door, the footprints told the tail. Sully didn't even put his coat on before he rushed outside. The tracks lead just beyond the barn where they stopped at lump of cloth.

"Colleen," Sully called as her moved towards the lump.

She looked at him with tears in her eyes but could say nothing.

"Are you hurt?" he asked.

Colleen didn't nod or shake her head; she just stared through Sully as if he wasn't there. When Sully bent down to pick her up, she let out a small moan. Once inside the house, he covered up Colleen and ran to wake Brian.

"Brian," he said shaking Brian's shoulder.

"I'll be down in a minute, Ma," Brian moaned.

"Come on, Brian, we need to get Colleen into town," Sully said.

"What?" Brian mumbled.

Realizing this was going to take longer than he had time for, Sully began putting on Brian's clothes.

"I can dress myself," Brian said now that he was fully awake.

"Just hurry," Sully said throwing up his hands in defeat.

Sully quickly checked on Colleen and ran outside to hitch up the wagon. When he returned to the house, Brian was asleep in a chair. Before waking Brian, Sully took Colleen to the wagon. He looked around the house and grabbed several quilts.

"What is wrong with Colleen?" Brian asked once Sully had returned. "She looks." Brain stalled searching for a word to describe the lack of emotion on his sister's face, "scary."

"We're going to take her to your Ma," Sully said not being able to tell whom he was trying to assure more himself or Brian. "Here," Sully said handing Brian the extra blankets. "Make sure Colleen is wrapped up enough and use some for yourself."

Brian did as instructed and fell silent. It wasn't long before his eyelids began to fall and despite his attempts to stay awake, he drifted to sleep.

Brian awoke suddenly and realized the wagon was no longer moving. He looked over to the driver's seat to see that Sully was no longer there. Brian sat up and immediately saw Sully standing be side the wagon.

"Are we in town?" Brian questioned.

"No," Sully answered.

"Why are we stopping?" Brian asked.

"The wagon can't get through the snow-drifts," Sully replied softly almost under his voice.

"Then what are we going..." Brian started to say.

"Brian, I don't know," Sully snapped.

Brian could take a hint; he sat back and waited quietly.

A few moments later Sully said, "We're going to have to walk."

Brian helped Sully lift Colleen into his arms, and they stated to walk.

In his head, Brian was wondering how far from town they were, but he didn't want Sully to yell at him again.

Sully couldn't read Brian's mind, although, he did say, "Brian, stay closer to me," when Brian had fallen too many steps behind.

The snow had stopped falling, but the wind was blowing snow directly into the walkers' faces. Finally, the town appeared out of the darkness.

Sully quickened his pace so Brian nearly had to jog in order to keep up.

Brian pounded on the clinic's door.

Michaela was jerked awake by Brian's pounded. She ran to open the door.

"Sully," she said in surprise.

"I found Colleen face down in the snow about a half hour ago," Sully explained.

"How long was she outside for?" Michaela questioned.

"I don't know," Sully answered.

Michaela began examining Colleen and checking for vital signs. She looked up to see Brian standing in the open doorway. "Brian, go and try to dry yourself off," she instructed noticing snow dripping onto the floor from Brian's clothing.

Hours later, Colleen was in a drug induced sleep on the exam table while Michaela and Sully sat beside her.

"Brian has been quiet for awhile," Michaela stated.

Sully gave her a blank look, although, he knew she was trying to hint at something. "What?" finally questioned.

"Go check on him to make sure he isn't sleeping in a puddle of melted snow or something," she told him.

Sully stood up to find Brian curled up between two chairs in the waiting area. He covered Brian with a blanket and returned to his wife.

"We need to take Colleen to Denver," Michaela stated when Sully had retaken his place beside her.

"I believe the trains are still running. I'll buy the tickets first thing," He was about to add "in the morning" but stopped realizing the sun had already risen.

* * *

Author's Note:

Sorry it took so long for another chapter, but I truly didn't know where I wanted this story to go, so it was easy to say I was too busy to work on it. I also noticed the "correct" title should be Stir-Crazy not Stir Crazy, but who really cares? Thank you for reviewing, and Andi, I swear I had been working on this chapter before I read your message yesterday. I hope to be reading all of your wonderful reviews soon. All right, they don't have to be wonderful, but you get my point.


	7. All Aboard

A special thank you to anyone who left a review. My computer crashed in early fall, and I lost some writing. Mostly, it was just me not knowing what to do with the story. So I present to you dun..dun..dun… Chapter 7! I will now go back to enjoying my new DQ season three DVDs.

* * *

The train clanked along the track toward Denver. Michaela and Sully were seated next Colleen's unconscious form. Brian was curled up on the floor near their feet.

"What are they going to be able to do in Denver that you couldn't do in Colorado Springs?" Sully questioned.

"I'm not sure. There is a surgeon who I believe is our only chance. There is swelling on the right side of Colleen's head. I'm afraid if I were to relieve it I would cause brain damage."

Once in Denver, Michaela rushed Colleen to the hospital while Sully went to find Matthew and Ingrid to watch Brian.

At the hospital, the surgeon came to see Colleen at once. After a short examination, he determined it would be best to proceed with the surgery as soon as possible.

"Dr. Quinn, you can have a seat in the family waiting room on the second floor," the surgeon told her.

"I would rather observe the surgery and assist in anyway possible," she replied.

"I would not be comfortable with that," the surgeon explained.

"Is it because I am a woman?" Michaela asked.

"No, I never allow family in the operating room," he insisted.

Michaela stood in front of the surgeon not wanting to move.

"I am a doctor. I should have the right to watch this surgery," Michaela demanded.

"I don't believe it would help you, Colleen, or me for that matter," the surgeon told her. "I have never had a nervous mother watch me operate on their child, and I don't plan on starting today,"

"All right, but I insist you find me the moment the surgery is completed," Michaela instructed.

The doctor agreed. He did not think it would be in his best interest to disagree with Dr. Michaela Quinn.

"Michaela, pacing back and forth isn't going to make the doctors operate any faster," Sully told his wife. They had been waiting for several hours for any news on Colleen's surgery.

"I know. I still don't understand why I couldn't observe the surgery. I am a member of the medical community," she said rather hotly.

"You're also family," he replied. "The surgeon thought it would be best if you stayed out here."

She sat down next to Sully and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Why do you always have to be sensible?" she asked.

He didn't have a chance to answer because Matthew burst into the room.

"Is there any news?" Matthew demanded.

"No, not yet," Michaela answered.

"I figured, but I promised Brian I would stop over on my way back to the hotel," Matthew explained.

"You should go and get some rest," Michaela told him.

"What about you two?" Matthew questioned. "Have you had dinner?"

"I'm afraid I don't have much of an appetite. Don't worry about us; we're fine. You should go. I'm sure Brian is waiting up for you," she said.

Matthew left reluctantly leaving Michaela and Sully alone in the small waiting area.

Hours later, Colleen awoke and looked around the room. She was in an unfamiliar place. Although it was the middle of night enough moonlight was pouring through the curtain-less window to partially illuminate the space. Colleen looked around for a sign of Dr. Mike or another familiar face. There was none. Colleen found this very odd and unlike her family.

Outside the room another doctor was answering all of Michaela's questions on the surgery. Sully stood by her side listening intently although he understood very little of what was being said.

"Do you believe removing the mass allowed her hearing to return?" she asked.

"It is hard to say. I didn't see any other blockages, but there is no way to tell that was causing the auditory problem," the doctor explained.

"Thank you again," Michaela told him.

"The doctor nodded and added, "I'll be back in few hours when the ether wears off to check on her."

Michaela and Sully stood in the hallway alone for a few moments.

Michaela broke the silence by saying, "You should go to the hotel and let Matthew, Ingrid, and Brian know she came through the surgery."

Sully nodded and turned to leave but went back to Michaela. He took her hand in his and said, "Everything will be fine. Before you know it, we will be sitting around the table together as a family."

Michaela squeezed his hand before she severed their bond.

"Hurry back," she told him.

* * *

Sorry it's so short, but I really wanted to put something up. It has been way too long. Can't wait to read what you have to say about it. 


	8. Home

Michaela opened the door to Colleen's recovery room slowly not because she did not want to disturb Colleen, but she was afraid for Colleen's future. It would be hard enough for her to go to medical school being a woman, but a deaf woman that would be nearly impossible. Michaela stood over her daughter wishing she would have been able to help her. Maybe, Michaela should have tired to perform the operation herself. Perhaps hours could have been the difference between a full recovery and a life of hearing loss. She turned away from Colleen in shame.

Colleen's eyes fluttered open. Something had pulled her out of her light slumber. She stared curiously for a moment at the figure in her room. She was still under the affects of the ether and could not figure out how to make the person turn around. Her hands pushed her to the edge of the bed where she could have a closer look at the mysterious person.

Michaela heard the fabric of Colleen's nightgown rubbing against the coarse hospital sheets, and she turned to discover the source of the sound.

"Colleen," Michaela said being taken by surprise. She had not expected her come to for hours. "You should being resting."

Colleen let Michaela guide her shoulders back against the pillows with a distant smile on her face. She did not close her eyes immediately as Michaela had expected.

"Sully went to tell your brothers you made it through the surgery. I am sure they will want to come see you first thing in the morning," Michaela said forgetting for a moment that Colleen had lost her hearing.

"Oh," Colleen replied pensively as if she had been thinking in depth about Michaela's words.

"Can you understand what I am saying?" Michaela questioned.

"Of course, Ma," Colleen said as her eyelids drooped.

Michaela could not take her eyes off Colleen as she was taken over by a feeling of ease. Colleen was going to fine. She knew it.

It was a few days before the family was allowed to return to Colorado Springs. They had sent a telegram with the date of their arrival to Grace and Robert E who had been looking over the homestead. Michaela was waiting in the room as Colleen dressed herself.

"Let me help you with that," Michaela offered.

"I can do it," Colleen told her.

Michaela stepped back and allowed Colleen to finish dressing.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Colleen questioned as she pushed the last button through the hole.

"No reason. I was just thinking," Michaela explained.

"Well you can think all you want on the train which we'll miss if we down leave soon. I do not want to stay another day in Denver," Colleen told her.

"I'll go tell Sully we are ready leave," Michaela said before leaving the room.

Michaela returned with Sully within the minute.

"Your Ma says you can't wait to get out of here," Sully commented as he took the small bag Michaela had packed for Colleen.

"Yes, I think I have seen quite enough of the Denver hospital," Colleen replied with a smile.

Colleen took off down the hall and down the stairs through the hall and out on the street where Brian was waiting next to a carriage.

"Hey, Colleen," he called.

"Hey, Brian," she said walking over to him.

"Where are Ma and Sully?" he questioned.

"I don't know. They were right behind me," she answered.

Just as Colleen had finished, Sully and Michaela appeared from behind the hospital's door. Sully placed Colleen's bag in the back with the others.

"I wish you would have waited for us," Michaela told Colleen.

"Sorry, I thought you were coming," Colleen explained.

"It isn't that. You should have let one of us help you down the stairs," Michaela said.

"I'm not a baby, and I don't need any help. The doctor did not say anything about needing any help walking down stairs," Colleen replied bitterly. She climbed into the carriage and waited for the rest of her family to join her.

At the train station, the family boarded the nearly empty car.

"Looks like there aren't many folks traveling on a Tuesday morning," Sully commented to the conductor.

"Hasn't been many since that storm hit last week," the conductor replied.

Brian ran down the aisle and announced he wanted to sit by the window. Colleen sat down next to him.

"Colleen would you like to sit by the window as well?" Michaela asked.

"No, I'm going to sit here with Brian," she told her mother harshly.

Michaela nodded and turned to Sully. They sat down a few rows away.

"I think Colleen is angry with me," Michaela whispered to him.

"Why would you say that?" he asked.

"That was the third time she has snapped at me this morning," she explained.

"She is probably just anxious to get home. I'm getting a little anxious myself," Sully replied.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Michaela said trying to keep herself from blushing.

"You'll find out later," he said quietly as the train began to carry them toward Colorado Springs. Time seemed to have slowed down for the whole family, but at last the train stopped at the Colorado Springs depot.

"Colleen look," Brian said pointing out the window.

She saw a large banner reading, "Welcome home, Colleen." It pleased her to think that she would soon be home surrounded by all her friends.

"There they are," Dorothy announced as the family stepped away from the train car.

"Looks like half the town turned out to welcome you back, Colleen," Sully told her.

"More like the whole town," Brian said rushing away to great Mr. Bray.

Colleen hugged her friends and accepted good wishes from others. Michaela decided the celebration had gone on for long enough, and Colleen should go home to rest.

Colleen protested, but it was settled when Sully agreed with Michaela. Later that night, Sully had gone with Michaela to check on some of her patients. Brian began clearing away the dinner dishes.

"I'll help you," Colleen said.

"No, you should go do something else," Brian told her.

"Did Ma tell you not to let me help you with the chores?" she questioned.

"No," he answered.

"Then why do want to take care of the dishes all by yourself?" Colleen asked.

"Because tomorrow I'm going to make you do it," he told her with a smile.

She tossed a napkin at him, and he chased her around the table. After their brief skirmish, Colleen washed the dishes while Brian dried. They finished quickly and sat down at the table to catch up on their schoolwork.

Sully and Michaela returned to find the children working diligently.

"I hope you weren't waiting up for us," Michaela said as she took off her coat.

"We weren't. We just lost track of time," Colleen replied realizing how late it was.

"I think you should get to bed. There is school is the morning," Michaela told them.

"You're letting me go to school tomorrow?" Colleen questioned in disbelief.

"If you are feeling up to it," Michaela said.

"I am," Colleen told her.

"Night, Ma. Night, Sully," Brian said giving each of his parents a hug before heading upstairs.

Colleen turned to Michaela and hugged her. Their hug lasted longer than just an ordinary goodnight hug.

She finally let go and said, "Good night, Ma. Good night, Sully."

"Good night, Colleen," they replied in unison.

The End

* * *

I would never abandon my DQ. I have renewed my Dr. Quinn obsession by watching the DVDs with my new roommate. We are eagerly awaiting the arrival of the 5th season which is on its way. I am hoping I will be inspired to write a few more stories perhaps several shorter ones instead of trying to stick with the same one. I appreciate everyone who has reviewed and continued to hang on throughout the journey of this story. 


End file.
